Just Another Day
by Yellow Green Fish
Summary: What happens when the pro-players discover the world of BL and fujoshis? Just a one-shot that explores the reactions of the cast of The King's Avatar when they discover fanfiction revolving around them...and BL! The King's Avatar is a web novel currently translated by Gravity Tales, and it also has an ongoing manhua and anime out now Rated T for the slight vulgarity.


Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfiction do not belong to me. All rights to their respective owners. Please read & review, and do let me know if I had made any mistakes :)

Warning! I have tried to keep the story spoiler free as much as possible, but you never know. With that cleared, let's now move on to the story~

Su Mucheng is bored, in fact, extremely bored. Excellent Dynasty has weakened so much that they dropped out of the rankings. Now, they have to spend a year in the qualification tournament before they can re-enter the regular season. Thus, she now has a lot more free time on her hands. Having finished a drama recently, she is considering whether she should start a new one, or chase any of the currently airing dramas.

Mucheng PM-ed her close friend, Chu Yunxiu, to ask for any recommendations, but, as the team captain of Misty Rain, Yunxiu has a lot less free time, and is apparently too busy to reply her anytime soon. Sighing softly, Mucheng sends a message to the female pro players' group chat, in hopes that they will have something good to recommend her. (Note that in the story, most pro players set the names of their in-game characters as their QQ chat IDs, so I'll be following that format as well)

Dancing Rain (Mucheng): I'm so boreeeeeeeeeed. Can someone recommend me a good drama or anything interesting?

Phylla (Liu Fei): Hmmm perhaps a light novel? Currently chasing The Legend of Sun Knight by Yu Wo. It's funny, and the series is complete.

Fading Footsteps (Dai Yanqi): Weeell, I don't have any dramas to recommend, but I do have a few stories that might interest you. But first, let me clarify, are you ok with BL?

Dancing Rain: I'm not particularly for or against BL... ...it just never crossed my mind.

Dancing Rain: Liu Fei, thanks for the suggestion but I want something that I can finish in a short time cuz I'm waiting for the new drama to air next week XD

Fading Footsteps: Here, let me send you a list of my favs. Don't worry, these are one-shots, and can be finished quickly.

Fading Footsteps: _list of urls_

Dancing Rain: Thanks! I'll let you know if I want more!

Fading Footsteps: You're welcome~ ^w^

 _1 hour later..._

Dancing Rain: These fans are amazing OvO they can come up with so many different plots in different settings, and some even as adorable animals XD

Fading Footsteps: Ikr! I'm totally in love with them~ * 3 * in fact I have a lot more to share~ especially those with mature content OvO

Dancing Rain: Ehhh...let's just keep this G rated, ok?

Fading Footsteps: Awww okayyy T^T Hold on while I collate the urls

In the main group chat (which has all the pro players from the different teams):

Fading Footsteps: _list of urls_

Dazzling Hundred Blossoms (Zhang Jiale): What's that?

Dancing Rain: ...

Fading Footsteps: Crap! Sorry wrong chat everyone please ignore T^T

Troubling Rain (Huang Shaotian): Hahahahaha what's that now don't be shy don't be shy come come come come come let's all have a look.

Dancing Rain: I strongly recommend that you don't. You will definitely regret it.

Troubling Rain: Hahahaha Sister Su the more you discourage me the more I'm gonna read them don't you know that don't you know that don't you know that?!

As Huang Shaotian send out the message, he opens the first link.

 _A while later..._

Troubling Rain: WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF IS THAT?! Captain and I have a clean and pure relationship how dare they sully it let's PK PK PK PK PK!

Dazzling Hundred Blossoms: Hahahaha the writer did a great job! If I didn't know you better I'd thought it was real!

Dancing Rain: Hahahaha!

Windy City (Chu Yunxiu): Hahahaha!

Fading Footsteps: Hahahaha!

Phylla: Hahahaha!

One Shot Pierces the Clouds (Zhou Zekai): Hahahaha!

Bullet Rain (Zheng Xuan): Hahahaha!

Scene Killer (Yang Cong): Hahahaha!

Sobbing Ghost (Li Xuan): Hahahaha!

Carved Ghost (Wu Yuce): Hahahaha!

Three Hits (Tang Hao): Hahahaha!

...

Troubling Rain: Zhou Zekai why are you following the crowd and laughing let's PK PK PK PK PK!

One Shot Pierces the Clouds: Haha.

Troubling Rain: You! Let's PK PK PK PK PK!

Swoksaar (Yu Wenzhou): Shaotian.

Troubling Rain: Captain Captain Captain! Let me PK Zhou Zekai you know that punk laughed at us how dare he how dare he even though that fanfiction isn't true you know our relationship is very clean very clean very clean seriously I don't know what fans these days are thinking their minds are so dirty tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk they should be sent back to school for re-education to cleanse their minds cleanse their minds cleanse their minds cleanse their minds!

Swoksaar: It's just a way fans amuse themselves, you don't need to get too worked up over it. Besides, it's already very late, let's all call it a day shall we? ^_^

Troubling Rain: Ok captain. Zhou Zekai you punk you're very lucky if it isn't for captain we'll PK PK PK PK PK so don't think this is over 'cuz it's not over it's not over it's not over it's not over!

One Shot Pierces the Clouds: Haha.

Troubling Rain: You! Let's PK PK PK PK PK PK PK!

Swoksaar: Shaotian. Lights out.

PM:

Vaccaria (Wang Jiexi): It must be hard on you Captain Yu.

Swoksaar: It's all in a day's work Captain Wang.

~ fin ~

P.S. If yall were wondering why Ye Xiu didn't appear, he was busy helping Guild Happy steal wild bosses at that time XD and when he was done, he didn't bother reading the QQ chat since there's way too many messages and he was not mentioned. As such, (I assumed) Ye Xiu wouldn't bother scrolling through the chat.

Liu Fei is a pro player from Team Tiny Herb (as mentioned by Gravity Tales). However, the character name provided is that of a temporary account Team Tiny Herb used when they went to challenge Ye Xiu, thus, I translated her main acount as Phylla.

Dai Yanqi is a pro player from Team Thunderclap, her in-game character is an elementalist. I didn't know what name to set for her character, since it came from Classical Chinese poetry, and everyone knows how hard it is to understand poetry, let alone translate it. So, if anyone can create a better name let me know, and i'll change it.

Chu Yunxiu is the team captain of Misty Rain, and she is the number one female expert in the Glory scene (according to Ye Xiu), though she isn't as popular as Su Mucheng, thus, not many fans recognize that. The name of her character is 风城烟雨...when you directly translate it...eh...it becomes Windy City in the Misty Rain, which is rather long, so I just cut it short... if anyone can come up with a better name please let me know, I will change it.


End file.
